1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aqueous built liquid detergent composition. More particularly it relates to an improvement in the storage stability of aqueous built liquid detergent compositions, obtained by the inclusion of a particular hydrotrope system therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that aqueous built liquid detergent compositions may suffer from storage instability leading to phase-separation, both at room temperature and at temperatures below 0.degree. C., if no proper precautions have been taken. Furthermore, aqueous built liquid detergent compositions are normally required to be homogeneous, clear liquids, which also demands special precautions.
One of the common practices to achieve stable, homogeneous, clear liquids is to incorporate hydrotropes in aqueous built liquid detergent compositions, which solubilize particular ingredients in the liquid compositions. Commonly employed for said purpose are hydrotropes such as urea, ethyl-alcohol, toluene-, cumene- and xylene sulphonates. However, whereas such hydrotropes may give the desired effects, the amount required may be rather high, or, with particular aqueous built liquid detergent compositions, they may not produce the required degree of homogeneity, clarity and storage stability.